1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light-emitting display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting display devices have been considered as next generation displays due to their advantages such as light weight, thin thickness, wide viewing angle, fast response speeds, and low power consumption.
On the other hand, organic light-emitting display devices for realizing full-color images adopt an optical resonance structure for changing the optical lengths of wavelengths which are emitted from organic emission layers in pixels of different colors (for example, red, green, and blue pixels).